


Dispute

by JasnNCarly



Series: Lucky Spencer and His Loves [27]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Gia comes back to Port Charles to help Lucky.





	Dispute

“You don’t have to _like_ what I’m doing, Elizabeth.” Lucky loosened the tie around his neck, keeping his voice down to a whisper as they exited family court, “I’ve rehabilitated. I’m ready to regain joint custody of our sons.”  
  
“You think she’s just going to make that happen? Even after you disappeared for nearly a year?”  
  
“Yes, I think she’s capable of anything – including this.” Lucky waited for Elizabeth to give one last look of disapproval and disappear before returning to his lawyer, “Gia, I don’t know how to thank you.”  
  
“You could start with the dinner you promised me.”


End file.
